Novel techniques are being developed to allow for direct predictions of tissue biochemical composition from diffuse optical measurements. The specific chemometric methods used include principal component analysis and partial least squares. The promise of such methods is that it may allow quantitative extraction of chromophore concentrations in complex geometries and does not rely on having an underlying model for optical transport.